1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood-type golf club head, more particularly to the structure of the face portion thereof, which is capable of improving hit feel, rebound performance and strength in a well-balanced manner.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the wood-type metallic golf clubs have a tendency to increase the volume of the club head, and the mainstream club heads have a volume of over 300 cc.
In general, in order to increase the head volume without increasing the weight, high-strength thin metallic materials are used in various portions of the club head. In the case of using such thin materials, especially in the case of a club head composed of a main body and a face plate defining the clubface, in order to provide a sufficient strength for the weld joint between the main body and face plate, it is unavoidable that the thickness of the main body is increased in the joint portion, namely, in the portion immediately behind the face plate, along the edge thereof. However, such an increase in thickness is liable to cause a deterioration in the rebound performance. Also, the feel at the time of hitting the ball becomes solid or hard. In addition, there is the tendency for the contact sound between the club and the ball to exhibit a lower pitch as the head volume is increased, although a clear high pitch sound is generally preferred by many golfers.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a wood-type golf club head, in which hit feel, rebound, performance and strength are improved in a well-balanced manner.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.